Popcorn S'mores
by Taymontu
Summary: Jack and Kim are dating and while their hanging out Jack showes her a new kind of way to spice up popcorn. Awful summary, better story. K/ick!


**This is out of pure boredom and I think I got to talk to Leo Howard so this is what came out of the tiny maybe conversation with him so let's get on with out story and please enjoy!**

**Popcorn S'mores**

As I laid in my boyfriend's lap I feel total bliss as he wraps his arms around my petite body from doing dance , cheerleading, and karate since I was six. We stared at the T.V. enjoying each other company till a sudden sound filled the room.

"Sorry that was my stomach." I apologized

He smirked then ran his fingers through my hair with a slight nod. He pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap like a little kid visiting Santa Claus and with the same exact amount of magic in the air.

"I have popcorn." Jack whispered

"Yum!" I threw my arms in the air then folded them around his neck snuggling against his fine toned chest.

"If you really want food you're going to have to let go." He informed pulling me closer

"Make me." I teased

His face turned into a sly smile as he stood up while still carrying me bridal style then spinning around. I screamed then pounded against his chest telling him to let go but soon I found out that was a big mistake.

"Your wish is my command Kimmy." Jack said in a sing-song voice

He let go of me and instantly I hit the ground on my back and not to mention the floor was wooden so that didn't help either. I shot him a death glare as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"That was mean Jack!" I snarled crossing my arms

"You know I only meant it out of love." He replied leaning in to give a kiss but I stepped back

"Make me popcorn then I'll consider kissing you." I stated licking my lips

His eyes drooped down and he walked into the kitchen and went through the cabinets till he found a bag of Movie Theatre Butter popcorn, I clapped my hands like a little girl with excitement making him laugh. God I loved his laugh actually I loved his everything especially his mix of hazel and brown eyes that was the most amazing thing about him.

"I wanna show you something." He announced reaching higher in the cabinet

He stood back on his feet with a bottle of some sort of spice then he turned the bottle to the front and it read: S'more Spice.

"What is that?" I asked pulling it out of his hand

"You put it on your popcorn and it adds the taste so do you want some Popcorn S'mores?" He pulled it back in his grasp and shook it like a rattle.

"Sure as long as I get to eat something soon." I agreed then plopped on the couch

He put the popcorn in the microwave and took his seat next to me on the couch wrapping his arms around my tiny waist again. I tried to pull away from his grip but he kept pulling me back in until I gave up. He was like my drug that I can't stop even if my friends tell me to stop liking him it's impossible, I can never stop loving him even if we're only fifteen.

"Can I kiss you now? " He asked in a pleading voice

"Not till I get my pop-"

I was cut off by the needy boy lips pressing against mine, _I should of known this would happen _I thought as he trailed down my neck. I would of stopped him immediately by flipping him off the couch but it felt fantastic when he kissed me. I cupped his cheek and pulled him from my neck and made him face me.

"I love you Jack." I whispered

"I love you too Kim."

I giggled as I pressed my lips back on his. I know what you're thinking and yes I, Kim Crawford, do giggled but only around Jack and that's because he's the only one who can make me giggle. In the middle of our kiss a loud beeping and the smell of burnt food filled the Living Room.

"Oh crap." Jack muttered then bounced to his feet toward the kitchen

I followed him to see the popcorn was only slightly burnt and I was hungry so who would care. He pulled out the bottle of S'more spice and sprinkled on top of the popcorn. I greedily took a handful of popcorn and stuffed in my mouth and the taste of sweet marshmallow, melted chocolate, and butter rolled into one; I know it sounds gross nut it was the most wonderful thing I've ever liked.

"I guess you love it." Jack said with a laugh

I snapped from my daze and saw I had two handfuls of popcorn; I blushed lightly then moved back into the Living Room to eat my precious popcorn. We went back to watching T.V. but like always nothing good was on so I came up with a little plan for Jack so I leaned closer to Jack.

"Jack I really wanna do something." I whispered playfully

"What do you want to do?" He asked his eyes leaving the screen to look at me

"Here's a clue: I've wanted to do this for long time." I teased leaning closer resting a hand on his shoulder

"Uh can I call a friend?" He commented but I could see he was nervous

"No, you probably don't want them here for this." I said slowly

"Kim are you seriously saying what I think you saying." He asked turning to face me, I slyly smiled

"Nope!" I yelled talking his arm and flipping him off the couch

He fell face first on the wooden floor with a thud. He stood up and rubbed his forehead which was red from the impact.

"You know Kim you shouldn't tease people like that." Jack scolded playfully

"Well you shouldn't drop people on their back." I remarked

He rolled his eyes and without a word took his spot again, he didn't say anything for ten minutes and that's when I knew he was 'mad'. He was just waiting for me to crack by pleading sorry or some other ridiculous thing.

"You're being childish Jack." I stated, he shook his head then another ten minutes of silent treatment

I moved his head to face me and gave him a quick peck on the lips to snap him from his silent treatment. He turned his head and with a smirk he opened his mouth to say something.

"You taste like Popcorn S'mores." He stated

I shook my head at his childish statement but who cares he said something even though it's completely stupid but that was another thing I loved about him, he always could brighten my day] especially with Popcorn S'mores .

**The End **

**I hoped you enjoyed it even though it's garbage but whatever. So thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed, please review, and bye!  
>~Rikki<strong>


End file.
